Office Frolic
by MidnightClover
Summary: Set after Parallel, with Joker under her control what wouldn't Harley do in the situation given to her? A quick go at a little fun between the odd couple.


The room was hot, sticky and stunk from his stench. He must have been hidden for quite some time. The once purple polyester suit had dark stains along the sleeves and breast of his jacket while the legs of his pants were splattered with filth. How many rainy nights had he crept through muddy back alleys to keep hidden from the caped crusader?

He shifted on the wooden chair. There was no chance for escape this time, the office door was locked and his wrists were cuffed behind him to the seat.

He lifted his head with a bored expression. His green eyes were fixed on her while his tongue lulled out from his mouth and slid across his bottom lip.

Harleen flinched.

Momentarily his eyes crinkled in amusement before he shifted further to sit up in the chair while shaking his head to send the messy mass of green hair away from his forehead.

"Are you going to keep me seated here all day?"

Harleen nervously brought her hands to her stomach, pinching the tips of the pristine white glove on her left hand as she looked him over quickly.

He looked terrible, yet every breath she heard shudder from his lips made her tense even further.

"You look a mess," she whispered.

His grin drew his lips over his yellowed teeth, raising his shoulders in a shrug while a raspy cackle shook the room. "You could too if you let me loose."

Her cheeks flushed as her gloved hand swiftly struck across his smug cheek. Shaking the stinging numbness from her palm she looked down at him crossly before retreating back a few paces at the furious expression now distorting his features.

"Only once," he growled, droplets of spit dribbling down his chin while the chair creaked as he pulled at the cuffs.

Harleen further retreated into the shadows. The room was plain and simple. A square box, white walls, white floors, a desk with a chair for her and a chair he currently occupied. Illuminating her subject was a single lamp on her desk which had been pointed at him, casting odd shadows across his person with the extreme expressions he pulled.

She couldn't decide where to begin. The first time she had him under her control it has been quite spontaneous, he had no idea who she was and she quickly went about it. Yet now she almost felt shy. The lab coat felt too revealing, her lipstick too red and her needs too obvious.

Admiring his body she noticed his impatient expression and came forward until their knees touched.

Shifting her coat up a few inches she straddled his lap, her bottom perched on his knees while she cautiously placed her hands on his chest.

Ignoring the quiet laughter he breathed, Harleen daintily pinched at the lapel of his jacket, inspecting a large stain across the fabric. Wrinkling the cloth she could hear the stain almost crackle at the movement.

"Blood."

Their eyes met as she looked at him with surprise, "Pardon?"

He chortled at her, "It's blood."

Harleen gazed at him momentarily. She supposed the next thing she should say is, "Who's?" Yet she couldn't bring herself to ask. With Joker, it could simply belong to anyone.

At her momentary space out his grin widened and he swiftly raised his feet to his toes, at the same time spreading his legs for her bottom to quickly slid across his lap so she was suddenly intimately straddling him.

An excited shiver crept across her flesh as she felt his heavy breath moisten her neckline, a breathy giggle escaping her lips as she looked straight into his eyes which shifted down to admire the cleavage revealed from her low cut lab jacket.

So close to him she could smell through the old sweat a hint of cologne, something musky that reminded her of the first time she came so close to him.

Delicately she removed the glove from her right hand then draped it across his shoulder, at his suspicious glance at the innocent cloth she used her naked index finger to stab underneath his chin and bring his face up.

He crinkled his brow, chuckling at her serious expression while poking his tongue out for a moment to wet his upper lip.

Harleen wiggled on his lap, a twinge tightening between her thighs as she gazed down on his lips. Breath growing rapid she leaned in, desperately pressing her mouth against his to taste him. Ditching her last glove she moved her hands to his head, caressing her fingers through the thick green hairs.

Boldly she slipped her tongue into his mouth, using the tip to trace along the edge before slipping further in to taste him; everything about him was sweet with a metallic twinge. His tongue responded fiercely against hers, dominating the kiss and forcing her to retreat while it slipped in to tickle the top of her mouth.

Suddenly she pulled back gasping for air. The kiss couldn't have last for longer than a minute yet her skin was hot and trickling with sweat, while below she knew she must have been spreading moisture onto his pants.

Joker too was panting. His lips crooked in a grin while below she could feel him beginning to harden.

Closing in once more on his mouth she clutched tightly onto his hair and tipped his head further back, her mouth trailing kisses to the corner of his lips then along his jaw.

"Hoo hoo," he whispered as she continued along to his ear, gently nipping at the pure white lobe.

Below she could feel him fully throbbing through is pants, twitching eagerly against her while she nibbled and kissed.

Once more kissing his delicious mouth she slowly began to rub herself on him, letting the firm pressure stimulate her clit. Harleen slid her hands out his hair, tracing them down to his shoulders where she squeezed her fingers through his jacket and used the leverage to rub herself on him more confidently.

Through her heavy breaths she could hear the wooden chair creak in protest from the movement while he grunted in ecstasy from the relentless grinding.

Unexpectedly an evil thought entered her mind. Stopping her movement she shifted back a few inches on his lap and tipped her head back, panting while slyly watching his expression.

For a moment he too was winded yet soon grew impatient for her to continue.

"Harley, what's this about? Why have you stopped?"

She grinned slightly, shrugging her shoulders carelessly, "What do you mean puddin'?"

Joker's eyes narrowed, a menacing sneer twisting the shadows across his face. Slowly he leaned as far as the cuffs would allow him towards her, "Continue now or I'll blow your head off."

"With what?" she giggled.

His face grew more cross while she bravely kept herself perched on his lap. For a second she considered whether it was smart to defy him so directly, however she was currently in control of the situation so what did it matter if she allowed herself to have a little fun at his expense?

Yet her flesh quickly went cold as she heard the chair begin to splinter.

One instant she was on his lap, the next she hit the floor hard as he lunged to his feet with the cuffs snapped in two and the chair's back collapsing in on itself.

"Do you really think I'd let you keep me locked up?" he growled down at her.

"But-but puddin' you said I could have this for my birthday," she whimpered as she began to edge herself away from him, "You said you'd roleplay my daydream with me."

His footsteps steadily followed after her while he broke the cuffs off his wrists and tossed them to the floor. "I said you could have your little fantasy, but in no way did I mean you were in charge," he seethed, backing her up until she was flat against the wall.

Harley bit her lip nervously, her mind blank of what to kind of excuse she could mumble out.

With deliberate slowness he kneeled down over her, his palms flat against the wall on either side of her head as he leaned his face in close.

Harley felt her breath go still as she gazed fearfully into his eyes which glared angrily into her own. Without even thinking she quickly kissed the tip of his nose.

For a moment his scowl remained unchanged, then with a roll of his eyes he grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to her feet and shoved her over to the desk.

Catching the edge with her hands Harley turned round to suddenly find herself in his arms, being tipped until her back was flat against the desk while his mouth caught her lips in a fierce kiss.

She shifted her bottom, spreading her thighs for him to rest between with his still erect member rubbing against her moistened panties.

"Mistah J," she whispered against his mouth, once more wrapping her arms around his shoulders to comb her fingers through his soft hair.

Slowly he pulled off her body, his gloved fingers groping along her sides as he moved his hands to her exposed thighs. With a cruel pinch of her flesh Joker grabbed the ends of her lab coat and gave a rough tug, the cheap buttons snapping open to reveal the innocent set of white cotton underwear and lace bra she wore. Devoid of patience he quickly grabbed at the cotton panties and tugged them down her legs, then snatched her thighs in his grip and forced her open to his view.

Harley's cheeks quickly flushed red, her hands consciously sliding down to cover herself from his view while fruitlessly attempting to close her knees.

Firmly he grabbed hold of her wrists, his eyes dominantly staring into hers while in the silence she heard his zipper unfasten. Wetting her lips she gave a small yelp as he tugged her bottom closer to the edge of the desk and slipped himself roughly inside, his body quickly covering hers as he gave a loan groan.

Harley tipped her head back on the desk, the scent of sweat and cologne filling her lungs while the small room echoed from the sound of his grunts and body hammering into hers.

Seizing a hold of his hair once more, Harley brought his mouth hard down on hers. Breathing roughly through her nose she captured his lower lip in her teeth, gently nibbling while tipping her hips forward to take him in deeply.

The tight grip on her thighs loosened as his hands roamed to her hips to pull her forcefully onto him, then greedily slipped along her waist until she felt him sneak his fingers beneath the edge of her bra and pull upwards until her bosoms were free.

Sighing softly against his mouth, Harley arched her back as his fingers caught hold of her taut nipples and gave a rough tweak. Wrapping her legs around his waist she parted lips and looked lazily up at him, her tongue feeling swollen within her mouth and body burning from the friction of his suit.

"Touch me more," she pleaded.

A menacing grin pulled his lips wide and he pinched her nipples tightly, pressing his forehead to hers, "Show me where."

Linking fingers with his right hand she slowly trailed him down across her stomach and between her sweaty thighs. Intently she pushed his fingers against her swollen clit, her eyes gazing intently into his as she nipped up at his mouth.

Crushing her body once more with his Harley felt him begin to swirl his finger around the swollen bud, causing her body to tense and tighten violently on him from the pleasure and shudder wildly into his body. Breathlessly he chuckled into her ear as his thrusts became more aggressive.

Encasing him within her grip she desperately clung onto the back of his jacket, pulling viciously at the material as she ground her hips into his and released his waist to spread her thighs further.

"More," she whimpered as her body felt overpowered from desire, the heat from their combined bodies driving her insane.

Yet abruptly she heard his breath catch and his body grow stiff, then all at once collapse onto her while panting exhaustedly.

"Puddin'," she whined as she grabbed onto his hair and tipped his head, "Can't you keep going?"

Joker let out a heavy breath then sat himself up on his elbows, looking down on her naked flesh amusedly, "Harley, Harley, Harley. You're lucky I don't toss you out for the trick you pulled earlier."

Languidly he pulled himself from her body, fastening his pants and adjusting his suit to look his usual self except for the blood and mud, "Now tidy yourself up we have a party to attend."

Harley groaned, flumping back onto the cold desk as she heard the door close.

"Happy birthday to me."


End file.
